Red
by pumpkinnubbin
Summary: One Shot Jisbon collection for each episode. Mostly Lisbon centered  with exceptions and requests . Jisbon! First The Mentalist story. Hopefully not as bad as I may make it sound. Genre/Rating may change
1. Pilot

_Hi everybody! This is my first The Mentalist story that I published! I wrote a few scenes before, not sure yet if I'll publish them as wel but this is the first finished one and it's rather long for my doing. Anyway, I'm writing a One Shot collection to every episode and this is (obviously) the first one out of it! (I'll most likely write the one for 4x10 soonish, not sure I can wait that long until I'd be there :P)_

_Mostly Lisbon centered and will be for most of the episodes. It's easier for me but if you want one Jane centered like this, let me know and I'll see what I can do about it ;) There are gonna be some episodes (2x03, 4x10 e.g.) where I'll definitely be writing both sides but for the others it's up to you, readers. Also, you might notice that the addition to some scenes that are my doing and more Jisbon-ish are the only scenes with actual dialogue.  
><em>

_Unbeta'd and my first hooray into the fandom, so please be gentle but honest. English's not my first language and I am actually rather unsure of how it_ _turned out, so all the feedback would be appreciated. *hint hint*_

* * *

><p>She heard the shots from inside ringing in her ears. It was a reflex to run in but she ran a bit faster than usually, knowing that he was inside. Maybe someone had finally had enough and actually shot him. No, she couldn't think that. It was Jane; chances that someone wanted to shoot him were high but the chances that he could talk himself out of the misery were at least as high. He would be fine; she knew it.<p>

* * *

><p>When Lisbon entered the room with her gun drawn, she couldn't help the relief washing over her body. He was alright. She wanted to smack him. Goddamn idiot. She wanted to shoot him herself for making her worry so much. It's not like she could actually help herself. She didn't want to worry about him but of course she did anyway. Besides the fact that he was a member of her team, she liked him. Knowing he was alright, she had to follow the shooter outside to arrest her.<p>

She would never hear the end of this.

* * *

><p>What was he doing there? He was still on suspension. He wasn't supposed to be back. Of course Cho had called him to let him know where they would be. She would have done it herself but no. Not this time.<p>

Red John was his? What the hell? She knew it was senseless to argue with him about that particular matter but she would not let him have his way. He was scaring her when he was like that. Talking about Red John. She didn't want him around for this. Besides, he was still on suspension, so she wouldn't let him in anyway. It would eat him. All the Red John cases did and each time it got a bit worse. She would not let him be this obsessed again. She'd do what she could to avoid it from happening.

* * *

><p>She couldn't believe it. What a jerk. He had called the boss to get back on the case. Just like that. She heard him approach behind her in the morgue and tried to ignore his presence. It worked rather well until he leaned forward to whisper into her ear. She felt herself shiver and knew he had noticed it. He always did. So, she acted as if nothing had happened and told him to be quiet and listen. They could talk about it later. Maybe. Whenever she wasn't mad at him anymore. Going over her head like that. What was he even thinking? <em>Scratch <em>_that._ She did like having him around in general; he solved cases and had an extremely useful insight and a strange way of finding out the truth. Plus, she could keep an eye on him that way. No matter how much she wanted him around, she was scared and worried. She'd be careful and looking out for him.

* * *

><p>Of course he was right. Seriously, when wasn't he? She had no idea how on earth he knew though. The guy was dead; Jane had looked at him for a few moments and knew. Getting the confirmation only made it worse but at least he wasn't glowing at all. She was grateful for that. He was a pain in the ass when he actually was.<p>

* * *

><p>She watched him closely when they entered the crime scene for the first time. This was a Red John case and she was afraid he would drown if she wouldn't look out. She watched his every step, making sure he was alright. When he left the group she wanted nothing more than to follow him but she couldn't and she knew exactly he needed a little time for himself. She didn't like it but she trusted him to come to her if it got too bad.<p>

They eventually followed him and as soon as they entered the room, her gaze was glued to him. He found hers a moment later and she knew he was okay.

It wasn't Red John? She looked at him in surprise and shock. She trusted his words. He would _always_ know best when it came to Red John. So, she listened carefully to his explanation. It made sense; she would have to check it later though. She already knew that he was right. She didn't like that forensics guy. At all. Did he actually think that he knew better than Jane? What an ignorant jerk. She understood Jane's reaction- hell, she thought the exact same- but she couldn't let anyone know that, least of all him. This was about professionalism, not friendship. She decided to ignore the guy and tell Jane to watch it. He probably already figured that she was on his side with this anyway. Again. She smiled at him a little when they were looking at each other once more.

* * *

><p>She sighed. So he <em>had<em> been right, just like she had thought he would be. Only that now her team was all over it, too. When everyone was gone and she had a moment to herself, she grabbed her phone and hesitated another second before dialling his number. She regretted it almost instantly. He could be so annoying and childish sometimes. _Jerk._ She liked the banter, in fact she had thought it was less than usually that day and she had missed him around the two weeks prior. Not that he would find out about that. Ever. She rolled her eyes. He was fishing for compliments now. Really? It was rather unlike him but then again it wasn't. He always tried to tickle on honest reactions out of her. The more of a compliment it was the better. She cursed at him when he started pushing it. Then she hung up. All he deserved. She was smiling to herself, however, when he entered the room. Of course he had only been a few feet away. She knew she wanted him back on the case and he had known and played it, too. She ignored his presence and avoided looking in his direction. It was harder than she thought it would be but she managed just fine until he crossed her view by passing her desk. She grinned inwardly and got back to the file she was working on.

* * *

><p>Dinner was entertaining, to say the least. It was kinda nice to see the team together, having fun. Especially the newbie, Van Pelt. The latest addition to her team; she had yet to see what the young redhead could do. Jane was already playing her but she answered him, probably not even noticing what he was doing. She felt almost sorry for the woman. Lisbon watched the act in front of her in silence. She just smiled at the antics of the others. She wasn't sure if she should laugh or choke when Jane talked about Rigsby and Van Pelt. She wasn't blind but there was nothing between them – yet- that would force her into action so it was alright with her as long as it stayed that way and wouldn't compromise their work. She glanced over at Jane and smiled softly, then blushed when he gave her his most charming smile back.<p>

* * *

><p>She panicked when she heard about the letter. She'd never been with him faster, not as far as she remembered anyway. He was okay. Thank God. She was so relieved yet still extremely worried. That letter was bad. Very, very bad. She didn't think it was Red John and neither did Jane. She couldn't tear her gaze away from him but as she gave away the tasks to her team, she had to. When everyone was gone, she stepped closer to him, making sure he really was fine. She couldn't even tell if he was lying or not. Not with 100% certainty anyway. It was bothering her. She wished she could read him like he read her. All she wanted was to know for sure she could leave him alone. She told him to get some sleep before she told herself to leave. Once the door was closed, she leaned against it, breathing deeply. She had to get back in. She yelped when suddenly the door opened again and she fell backwards, right into his arms. <em>Nice<em>_ catch._

"Lisbon?"

"Hi... Where were you heading to?"

"Ah...Nowhere, really. What are you still doing here?"

"Nothing. I..."

"Wanna come in for a while?" He asked, sensing her motives.

She bit her lip and nodded smiling, not wanting to look into his eyes. He grabbed her wrist, threw one last glance around the hallway and pulled her back into his room, closing the door behind him.

"You okay?" He asked, once they were sitting on the bed, where he had been earlier.

"Shouldn't _I_be the one asking you that?" She smiled, "I'm fine, Jane."

"Good! So, why were you still out there?"

"You already know, don't you?"

"Yeah." He tilted his head, a smug smile on his face, "But I'd like to hear you say it anyway."

"Jerk." She said, staring forward.

She knew he was looking at her and she also knew that she was going to tell him sooner or later. Rather later than sooner, though. He watched her before he slowly shifted closer to her. She barely even side glanced.

"Don't worry so much. I'm fine, nothing happened."

"Don't flatter yourself. And what do you mean, nothing happened? That letter is not nothing! Stop thinking everything is a game just for once, will ya?" She shouted, sincerely upset as she jumped off of the bed to stand where she stood before, turning around so she wouldn't face him.

He was a little taken aback with her reaction, so he didn't reply right away. He smiled sadly and reached forward to catch her hands in his and pulled her back to him. The move caught her by surprise and she couldn't catch herself again before she practically landed on him. He somehow remained sitting, with her now on his lap uncomfortably, her hands still in his as he leaned in closer, whispering in her ear.

"I'm sorry."

Her heart skipped a beat. He never apologized and least of all he never actually meant it but she believed him this time. She couldn't tell why, though. Their proximity wasn't helping the matter. She looked up at him once she had steadied herself. She lifted a hand to place it on his cheek before intertwining her fingers with his.

"Jackass." She whispered, leaning her forehead against his, "Thanks."

She didn't know what was going on or how they had come to that point. He raised his free hand under her chin, smiling softly when she looked at him before placing a small kiss to the corner of her mouth. She couldn't help the blush and just as he was about to let go of her, she closed the distance between them again to give him a soft kiss on the lips. She lingered there for a few moments before finally pulling away. She was going to apologize when she saw that his eyes were closed and a tiny smile was playing on his face. She found herself smiling at him.

"I should go..." She whispered and hesitated a brief second, then untangled herself from him and leaving the room again.

She didn't see how he brushed his finger of his lips or how he kept smiling about it.

* * *

><p>He hadn't slept. She knew it the moment she had come in and seen him. He didn't look good. It worried her and she was having enough. She fished out her phone to dial Wagner's number, hoping to be able to get Jane an appointment right away. She cut him off before he could even start to protest. Not this time. He would not get out of this one. If she had to, she was ready to drag him there personally. He needed to sleep and she'd do what she could to help him - even getting him to a shrink. She didn't care as long as it worked. He would go – she would make him go. No arguments.<p>

* * *

><p>She was going to freak out, <em>again<em>. What had she been thinking? Of course he would pull some sort of trick with the man without telling her or anybody else for that matter. It would get him killed one day. What if Rigsby wouldn't have been there in time? She was happy that Jane was fine but if he ever did something like that again, she just might shoot him herself. She was still in the office, waiting for them to come back. Rigsby had called earlier to give her a short update on the situation and when Jane wanted to talk to her, she was too furious with him, so she hung up. He _needed_ to start thinking about consequences before he went on with his plans. Sooner or later it would get him in deeper trouble than this time. They couldn't protect him every single time, even if they tried. It just wasn't possible and he had to understand that. The sooner the very much better.

* * *

><p>Donuts. Did he really think Donuts would make them stop being mad at him? Or the lies about how he didn't want to go there. She was sure her phone call to Wagner was part of his plan somehow and she hated herself a little for falling for it. Even if she would have dragged him there, he still would have found a way to not go if he really hadn't wanted to do so, so she didn't buy his words at all. She just ignored him. Oh, no, he was not going to get away this time. No, she would not let him. He walked up to her, almost humbly but she would not get soft on him. Not again, anyway.<p>

He apologized but he really didn't mean it right there and it made her somehow sad. Why couldn't he be honest about those things? She was as angry as she was sad and she made no point in hiding her anger. He didn't need to know just how upset he had made her.

Placing the frog on her desk he walked off. She stared at it, knowing he was still watching and just as she was about to look away, the frog jumped and made her yelp in utter surprise. She was laughing about it and smiled like a kid at Christmas. She took a little side glance, well aware of his eyes still on her and for whatever reason, she simply _knew_ he was smiling as well. They were good again. For now.

The frog really _did_ make it all better.

* * *

><p><em>So, how was it? Good? Bad? Lame? Want this for Jane? Drop me a line so I'll know how my 1st FF went. :)<em>


	2. Red Hair and Silver Tape

_Soo, didn't get a lot of reviews for the first part but I hope this one's better and attract some more people, too. Anyway, here's the One Shot for the second episode. Let me know what you think of it, please. The only way for me to improve ;) Well, here you go, people!_

* * *

><p>She was getting tired of protecting him or explain his actions and herself to others. It was always the same but what could she do? As unorthodox as he worked he was good and he closed cases. As long as he wasn't breaking the law there was nothing wrong with it; too bad that he broke the law then and there or otherwise managed to get every person on the case hating him. Usually, people always reacted the same way: judgmental. She wouldn't deny that he was part of her team, though. Why would she anyway? It's not like he would let her. Sure, sometimes it got rather awkward or embarrassing, not to mention how many times he got her and the rest of the team in trouble and she had to take the blame since he was her responsibility but whatever. That risk came with the man. And he came with her team. They wanted the best? They get the whole package- him included.<p>

* * *

><p>Of course he would be eating. She could have made a bet on it and would have won. She couldn't quite decide whether to be amused or annoyed about his behaviour. She wanted to question the owners but with him eating and talking about the food made it very hard. Especially since the owner loved the compliments and would talk about his creations for hours. It actually made it hard to resist the temptation to try some herself but she had a job to do and eating would distract. She just wished that they would shut up and talk about the case. Sure, they eventually did answer all of her questions but God, was that annoying. A little bit more than usually even. But then again, everything (well, most of it anyway) he did made sense for the investigation, sort of.<p>

* * *

><p>What on earth was he planning on doing now? He had this gleam in his eyes with that little smile of his that let her alarm bells ring, loudly. This was so not going to end well- for her, eventually. She watched him carefully as he stood on the chair and started to talk. What the-? She wondered if sometimes he actually thought before he did something like that. Probably not as much as she wished he would. How long would it take for him to make a fool out of himself? Oh, she would pay to see that. The great Patrick Jane, wrong. But of course it didn't happen. Of course he was right once again. Too bad. She couldn't believe it when one of the men suddenly collapsed. Damn liar but it worked. They just found the guy who wrote the note and Jane had done nothing illegal and no other damage she would have had to fix. Fine with her. She just looked at him in disbelief when he gave her back the note. <em>God, that man.<em>

* * *

><p>Another one of his theories. What else? She listened to his colourful theory, a little amused about the fun he was having. It sounded like fiction to her ears but a lot of his words did and a lot of his thoughts were correct- actually, all of them usually were- so she paid close attention throughout the whole speech. She couldn't go for it. As much sense as he made, she had to cover the most likely scenarios first and his wasn't part of that right now. She could promise to look into his idea later if hers didn't play out and so she did just that. He was usually right but she wasn't going to give in so easily. Leaving him hanging like that, however, was a lot of fun. He seemed to be alright with it, for now anyway but she had a feeling that he was going to pull another trick on her either way.<p>

* * *

><p>That was odd, she had to agree. The girl was a bit too ready to give up the name to not cause suspicion. Oh, no. He had done it again. <em>Jackass.<em> How many times had she already told him that hypnosis was illegal? Ugh, she was going to kill him. If anyone finds out that he hypnotized the girl, they'd get in deep trouble again. Well, her mostly and she was getting really tired of all the complaints. That was so not good for her personal file. She was going to run after him when he gave away Cho's name as help. This was getting out of hand. Cho? Really? Now she had to have eyes on him too or what? Jane was becoming contagious and that would be very exhausting for her, very fast. When she turned around again to shout at Jane, he was already gone and Cho took the opportunity to sneak out as well. She rolled her eyes and sighed before leaving herself.

* * *

><p>They had their cars parked in the direction he was hitting. Jane. She had to hurry before the guy reached him. She had no doubt that Jane would not get out of it unharmed. <em>Faster.<em> No, she would never get to him in time if she'd just chase him. There had to be a shortcut somewhere. _Gotcha._ She ran as fast as she could and threw a glance sideways. She could already see him. A couple of meters more and they would collide... Next thing she knew was that she lay atop of their suspect and that she was putting handcuffs on him. She had made it in time. Perfect. Looking up at Jane, she couldn't help the soft chuckle that escaped her lips. His face was priceless.

She heard the others talking about her tackle to save Jane. She wasn't exactly close by but they were talking loud enough for her to hear. When she heard Jane's words, she actually blushed a little. He did trust her. It was kind of sweet. She decided it was better that she wasn't standing right next to them at the moment. She would never hear the end of her reaction. Not from Jane, that is. As much as she could hide it from the others or simply overplay it by the fact that she was their boss, that would never work on him. He could read her like an open book even when she thought he couldn't and she knew it. And he didn't care that she practically was his boss, he'd act the same as always with a hint of disrespect in a teasing and sometimes even flirty kind of way. She didn't always mind if she was being completely honest with herself. Wait, flirty? How did that thought made it there?

* * *

><p>The interrogation with Hector was interesting. She'd been called a lot but Oprah surely hadn't been on that list before. It was something new and she actually found it rather funny- not that she would or could say so. She found Jane's words kinda sweet when she came to think about it a little. Whatever he touched in Hector with his words, it worked because the guy started talking.<p>

If he would just as much as mention a guy who liked redheads and motels she _was_ going to scream. For real. And she really didn't care about the people around. He didn't want her to scream? That answer had come rather fast, a bit too fast in fact, she thought. Oh, she could have so much fun with that one... later. God, what was she thinking? Where was her mind going with this? Where would _his_ mind be going if hers was already at a place it shouldn't be? No, she should not be thinking about either one of those. Not while working on a case anyway. _No, not ever... Work. Case. Dead girl. Solve it._ She focused again and her mind worked in cop-mode again. That was better.

* * *

><p>That had been the best phone call she had ever been getting the whole day. She just couldn't wipe off the grin that was on her face. Not even when he came in and started talking like that. No, he couldn't make her mad. The news she had been received were far too good for that. Although somewhere in the back of her head one or two alarm bells were ringing already. But not loud enough to be concerned. She simply ignored them. His reaction, however, did catch her by surprise and raised suspicion. He was never waiting with his theories and ideas or whatever he had in mind. It would come to bite her later, she was sure of it, but right now, she was still far too happy to care.<p>

* * *

><p>What was he planning now? She stopped in the middle of the hallway to watch him as he pulled out his phone to make a call. She had no idea what he was doing besides the obvious. Wait! More romantic? Was he-? What? She couldn't exactly think straight, her mind went everywhere where she didn't want it to be. <em>Not the moment.<em> She could feel the blush coming up. He _wasn't _going to seduce her over a _meal_? Was that an 'I'm-never-going-to-seduce-you' or more of a 'I-will/would-just-not-over-a-meal'? She was going with the second. Wait, what? She was lying through her teeth and it wasn't even a good one. _Damn._ She used to be able to lie better, even with him but she was startled and frankly, rather flustered. God, she could have just held up a sign saying "Liar". And he knew it. He had to be pretty blind not to. What was he even saying? _Jackass._ Damn that man and the reactions she had to him.

* * *

><p>Why was she in that motel room with him again? Right, his theory for the case. Was that Van Pelt on the TV? Apparently it was. She was listening to his explanation carefully. As weird as it was it made sense, as usual and he was right: If nothing happened there would be no harm done so she sat down on the couch and watched the scenario on TV play out. Jane was a little too excited for her liking but then again, he was a five year old on a sugar high. She put her feet on the table in front of her and crossed her arms. She could see the satisfaction on his face from the corner of her eyes. She felt him more move and lean in closer. It unnerved her enough to throw a glance at him. She couldn't look away somehow so she turned her head towards him. Big mistake. The look on his face was something she'd never seen before. It didn't exactly scare her but words failed her anyway. He leaned in even closer, a hand resting on her thigh. She automatically leaned backwards but didn't go far. Her feet fell off of the table as her back hit the armrest and Jane was hovering over her almost completely. He wouldn't seduce her over a meal, huh? Right... Theoretically, he was doing just that, only that <em>they<em> didn't have the meal but Rigsby and Van Pelt had instead and they could see it on their TV. Then again, the seduction phase was long over for them so he was sort of right.

"Jane..." She whispered, not knowing what else to say.

"Yes, Lisbon, dear?"

He was so close. So, so close. The hand that had been on her leg before had moved next to her waist, to trap her where she was. Then his lips were on her neck and she forgot whatever she wanted to say.

"Nothing..."

Her stomach was tingling with anticipation from his touch and just increased when he put his hand on the small of her back and his lips brushed over her skin again. He was driving her crazy and she was sure that he knew it. She wanted more. She _needed _more. She grabbed his collar and pulled him up to kiss him. They didn't break apart for several seconds but once they did, she was breathless. He went right back to kiss her the next moment. She moved her hands up to his neck and through his hair and a leg over his. She wanted him even closer. He deepened the kiss and she welcomed the change immediately. They broke apart again and he kissed her neck, leaving her sighing and moaning. She tilted her head towards the TV, mostly to grant him better access which he took gladly. She opened her eyes just in time to see Van Pelt being in trouble. Damn, that was _so_ not the moment but she had to react before her team got in even deeper trouble.

"Van Pelt...in trouble... Sorry." She managed to mumble somehow.

He didn't instantly backed away and she didn't push him off either. She wanted this too much herself to be that cruel. Eventually, he placed a last kiss on her neck and lips before pulling away. She got up, smiled at him blushing and rearranged her clothes as much as needed before leaving the motel.

* * *

><p>Fuck. Jane. She needed to get back into the motel room right now. Don't let her be too late... Thank God the door was unlocked. She had a feeling that was Jane's doing. She burst through it, gun in her hand and facing to mad med. One with a knife and one with a gun. So not good. She had to stay calm before this got out of hand. That was thrown overboard rather fast when the owner decided to try his luck with his knife; running towards her and ready to kill her. She had to act so she did the only thing possible: shoot. He went down almost instantly. She turned towards his wife, both of them pointing their guns at each other. <em>Please, don't make me shoot you.<em> It was the wife or her. It didn't take long to make the decision as her shot rang out. She kneeled down next to the owner as Jane went to check on his wife. Dead. She looked up at him and a part of her heart broke at the look on his face. He was scared. She had seen almost all of his faces and she had seen or at least heard of scenarios like these but never had he been scared before. Not like this. She didn't feel any better herself, though. She had just shot two people. She was shocked and still a bit scared and she hated it. But he was alright, unharmed and so was she. That was some good news at least.

* * *

><p>She still felt horrible. Being on that funeral only made it worse. She had the gratitude of the victim's family but it didn't really help. She'd never been so upset in her whole career. She just wanted to get away so when the family passed them, she turned around and walked of, following her team that had already left. She felt Jane close behind her and her heart skipped a beat when he lay his hand on her shoulder. Comfort. He was giving her some sort of public appropriate friendly comfort. She didn't look up, neither did she shake his hand off. It was welcomed and she not only tolerated but mostly appreciated the rare gesture. It was kind of sweet, actually. And it somehow even helped. She was glad for it and for him. She'd have to thank him for that later. She knew she'd be fine soon enough, although she couldn't quite tell yet if it'd be sooner with him around or if it would only delay the process. Either way, she was sure she wanted and perhaps even needed him around.<p> 


End file.
